orlandotcbfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 11- Like A Virgin (2)
Main Plot: Kayla/Seth (Seth walks up to Frankie's house. He knocks on the door. Frankie opens it) Frankie: Hey Seth! You know the party doesnt start until 5, right? Seth: I know, but I need help. Frankie: What kinda help. Seth: If I can use your room to celebrate my one month annivarsary with my girlfriend. Frankie: Ah! Sex! Sure, you guys can go use my room! Seth: And I'll need a condom.. Frankie: Your lucky. I bought a whole box for this party. From what I'm hearing, a lot of sex is gonna happen at my party. Seth: '''Your good when it comes to this! '''Frankie: I know! I've been partying since freshmen and sophmore year. Junior year, I decided to throw my own! Seth: Everyone's excited for this party! Frankie: I can't wait for this party! Hope nothing gets destroyed. Seth: '''You better hope it doesn't. Thanks again Frankie! '''Frankie: '''And you enjoy the party! '''Seth: '''Your trying out for the play, right? '''Frankie: Yeah. I heard there gonna let a junior or a senior direct it. I'm hoping I direct! Seth: '''It'll be fun working with you! Nice talking to you! '''Frankie: I'll see you later! (Seth leaves Frankies house. Frankie closes the door) Theme Song Subplot: Rebecca (Rebecca is in Cassie's room with her. She looks at her lingerie) Cassie: Your still thinking about having sex at the party. Rebecca: If I wanna get accepted by the cheerleaders. Cassie: '''Wouldn't you want to have your first time with the guy you love, or a random guy you hooked up with just to get accepted by sluts. '''Rebecca: '''Me and Chloe are the only virgins on the team! You wouldn't get it. '''Cassie: '''Why are you even here getting ready? '''Rebecca: Because, I don't live in Orlando. And if I got Blake to take me, everyone at the party would get suspended for a week. Maybe two. And I thought maybe you'd like to go. Cassie: Really? You were going to bring me? Rebecca: Yes! It's gonna be a great party. Older boys, alcohol, dancing, swimming in the pool, music, everything! Well, that's what Randi told me. Cassie: '''You talked to Randi Rhodes? '''Rebecca: She's the cheer captain. Cassie: Let's go party! Let me find my party clothes! (Cassie starts looking through her closet. Rebecca looks at the lingerie, scared. She walks to the bathroom) Third Plot: Donovan (Donovan is with Molly at her house) Molly: I still can't believe your gonna call the cops on Frankie. Donovan: Well, revenge is the best way to make others suffer. Molly: I don't even know if I wanna go anymore. Knowing that the cops are gonna arrest half the students at school. Donovan: I know! It's gonna be an awesome party! Molly: You know everyone is going to hate you after tonight, right? Donovan: '''Everyone already hates me. '''Molly: Not as much as they will tomorrow! Donovan: What does that have to do? Molly: If you get into more trouble, your gonna get held back. Donovan: I know, but I'm making sure I'm not getting caught! It's my plan. I'll leave right after I call the police! Molly: Are you even gonna like go party? Donovan: '''No. You coming with me soon. '''Molly: You kidding me. My parents would freak if they found out I went. Donovan: Your loss! (Donovan walks out of Molly's house) Main Plot: Kayla/Seth (Kayla is in the car with Ramona and Quinn. Maive is driving them) Maive: I can't believe Mom made me bring you and your friends! This is going to be so embarrassing! Ramona: Shut up Maive! Maive: '''You wanna beat it! '''Quinn: '''Please stop fighting! '''Kayla: Seth just texted me. Frankie's letting us have sex in his room, and he gave Seth a condom. I feel so much better! Ramona: Yay! Are you a virgin? Kayla: '''I did it with Jamie over the summer. Other then that, no. '''Quinn: I'm just happy Nathaniel is waiting until I'm ready. He's such a sweet heart! Maive: I hope no one reconizes me. I don't want anyone to see me with these sophmores. Ramona: '''Why be embarrassed? '''Maive: Cause I'm a senior driving my little sister and her friends to a party. Look here we are! (Maive parks infront of Frankie's house) Maive: Good, no one notices me. Kayla: The party has officially started! Ramona: Wooah! Let's go party Quinn: Wait for me! (The four girls go to the door. Frankie lets them all in) Subplot: Rebecca (Rebecca and Cassie walk over to Frankie's door) Frankie: Hey! Freshmen ready to party! You can put all of your stuff in the closet over there (The two walk into the house. People are dancing all over the place) Cassie: Do you have your lingerie? Rebecca: It's in my bag. I'm having second thought about doing it. Cassie: Yay! I'm hoping you don't. Sex should be with the ones you really love. (Randi walks over to them) Randi: Hey Hudson! You getting with some boys at the party? Rebecca: Who wouldn't! Randi: Thatta girl! (Randi walks away from them) Cassie: Girls like her are sluts. Girls like you are nice, and perfect the way they are. They don't need to become like her to get accepted. Rebecca: I'm doing it no matter what! Cassie: '''Fine! I'm trying to be a friend and making sure you know from right and wrong. No wonder why Chloe doesn't want to talk to you anymore. '''Rebecca: Chloe left for her own reasons. It's not my fault she's about to be the only virgin Cassie: Congradulations! Your insane! (Cassie leaves. Rebecca goes to her bag and pulls out the lingerie. Kayla sees her) Kayla: Is that yours? Rebecca: It is! Why? Kayla: Are you gonna wear it tonight? Rebecca: I was hoping to lose my virginity here, but I haven't found a decent guy and my friends already hate me for thinking about it. Kayla: '''You shouldn't lose it. I made that mistake with my ex. And your situation will only be worse then mine was since your looking for it. '''Rebecca: So? Kayla: You shouldn't do it. Coming from a sophmore that had sex. And I was wondering if I could buy the lingerie for a special friend. Rebecca: '''You have twenty bucks? '''Kayla: Deal! (Kayla hands Rebecca twenty bucks. Rebecca gives her the lingerie) Third Plot: Donovan (Donovan pulls over to Frankie's house. He starts to dial 911) Operator: 911 how may we help you? Donovan: '''Yes, operator, I am getting disturbed by the big party that's happening in my development. It seems like there are no parents and the kids are drinking. '''Operator: Well, what do you want us to do about it? Donovan: Kids! Underage drinking! Operator: We will be on our way. Donovan: Thank you officer. (Donovan hangs up the phone) Donovan: This is the best plan yet! (Donovan drives away from Frankie's house) Main Plot: Kayla/Seth (Seth walks into Frankie's room. Kayla is laying on the bed wearing the lingerie she bought from Rebecca) Seth: Someone looks beautiful! Kayla: '''Relax. I thought it would make it easier. I bought it from a niner. '''Seth: I like the way it looks on you! Kayla: You have the condom on? Seth: It's on! (Kayla starts kissing Seth. He unbuttons his pants, and they start having sex. Seth feels the condom ripping) Seth: Do you feel that? Kayla: 'I don't feel anything? Just ignore it! ''(They kiss again) Subplot: Rebecca (Rebecca finds Cassie outside dancing) '''Rebecca: I'm sorry about earlier. I thought I would be accepted when I realized I don't need that! Cassie: '''I'm just happy you realized you shouldn't be giving away your virginity to guys that only use you for sex. '''Rebecca: And don't worry about the lingerie. I sold it to an upperclassmen. Cassie: '''Good! I don't think you want to remember that! '''Rebecca: So should we leave? Cassie: I was only here to support you. If you wanna leave, I'll call my mom. Rebecca: '''Actually, it's too late to leave now? '''Cassie: Why to late? (Cop cars are pulling into Frankie's driveway. Cop sirens are heard) Rebecca: That's why? Cassie: '''That's bad! '''Rebecca: '''What are we going to do? '''Cassie: '''Your lucky Frankie's my neighbor. We can make a run from his backyard to my house before the cops get to the back. '''Rebecca: Good plan! (The two girls climb over the fence in his backyard. They run away from the party) Third Plot: Donovan (Frankie, Randi, May, Trevor, Seth, Kayla, Ramona, Nathaniel, JC, Jacob, Savannah, Jo, Skyler, Quinn, Jayden, and Maive are all sitting in the living room) Officer: '''Everyone here is off with a warning, since it's most of your first time! '''Frankie: Thank you officer! Officer: I'm going to have to notify your parents about this son! Frankie: '''Ok! '''Officer: If we have to come here for anything else, your all getting arrested! (The policeman leaves) Frankie: Well, I guess parties over. Everyone out! (The sophmores, Jo, Skyler, Jacob, and Maive all leave) Frankie: Ok, who called the cops! JC: It wasn't me! Randi: '''Who would even want to call the cops. '''Trevor: That was just pathetic! (May's starts to talk, but can't speak) Randi: '''May, what are you trying to say? '''May: I saw Donovan outside of your house when I went looking for JC JC: '''Yeah, I saw him on the phone in his car! '''Trevor: '''What is that suppose to mean? '''May: He probably was the one that did it Randi: It makes the most sence. He hates Frankie JC: And all of us! Frankie: That bastard! Randi: I knew he was going to do something like this! (Everyone is sitting on the couch, looking at eachother) Main Plot: Kayla/Seth (Seth drives over to Kayla's house) Seth: Out of all people, I am glad I lost my virginity to you! Kayla: And out of all people, I wish I lost my virginity to you! Seth: '''You did it before? '''Kayla: Yeah... Seth: '''I didn't know that! '''Kayla: We aren't going to another one of Frankie's parties again, are we? Seth: No! Unless the cops aren't called at the next one he has! But Frankie told me next time, he's gonna keep his parties private. Like a facebook private invite! Kayla: If he does that, then maybe I will go to the next one! (The two kiss) Seth: I hope you had a good time! Kayla: Same to you! And uh.. do you wanna keep this? (Kayla shows Seth the lingerie) Seth: '''Do you want it? '''Kayla: It's to tight on me. I only bought it from her cause I thought it would make me attractive for you. Seth: I like you even when your in sweatpants and a greasy shirt! Kayla: I'll throw it out then. I had an amazing one month annavarsary! 'Seth: '''I enjoyed it too! ''(Seth and Kayla kiss. Kayla gets out of Seth's car. She throws Rebecca's lingerie in the trash, and walks inside. Seth drives away) Category:Blog posts